Love is in the Air
by child who is cool
Summary: Oneshots of Kendall and Jo. Take requests too!
1. 5 Steps

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to start writing oneshots for Jo/Kendall.  
Ohh l let's just pretend that Travis wasn't fake lol  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall was sitting on the orange couch watching TV. He was so bored but he didn't feel like doing anything at the same time. Kendall picked up his phone to see if any of his friends text him back. He saw three new messages.

_Yo Kendizzle on a date with Stephanie. Isn't that awesome?- Carlos_

_Hey Kendall Rachel finally agreed to go on a date with me soo DON'T TRY TO TXT ME!- James_

_At a math lecture with Camille txt u later- Logan_

Kendall rolled his eyes. Ever since everyone got girlfriends, they've been going on dates with them and forgetting about him. Kendall sighed softly. He wished he had a girlfriend at times like this. He flipped through the channels trying to cure his boredom. Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door to see Jo crying. He quickly hugged her letting her cry into his shirt. He led her to the couch and sat down with Jo still crying in his shirt.

"What's wrong Jo?" Kendall asked sincerely. Jo started sobbing even harder and Kendall rubbed her back softly. _'Whoever did this to her is going to pay' _Kendall thought. Jo started to calm down a little bit.

"Jo talk to me." Kendall said softly. Ever since he found out she had a boyfriend in North Carolina, he became her best friend. He pulled her even closer hoping to make her feel better. It was killing him to see her this sad.

"Travis h...he cheated on me." Jo stuttered out. Kendall instantly became mad. He knew all long distance relationships really don't work but to cheat while your girlfriend was trying to make her dreams come true made Kendall really angry. He kissed Jo's forehead softly.

"He doesn't deserve you." Was all Kendall was say and it was true. Jo smiled lightly happy that she had a good friend like Kendall. Kendall perked up when he saw her smile a little.

"Jo you know what? I'm going to show you what I do to get over a break up." Kendall said with a goofy grin. Jo looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I don't know Kendall." Jo said unsurely. Kendall jumped up and looked at her.

"So step one is to cry or isolate yourself from people." Kendall pretended he was looking at a list. "Done." Jo laughed at Kendall.

"Step two is to smile and remember that you're the best person in the world." Kendall looked at Jo. "Say it." Kendall said with a smile. Jo rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm the bestest person in the world." Jo said loudly. Kendall clapped and laughed. Jo had to admit she was feeling better than before.

"Step three is to tell your bestest guy friend that you love him." Jo rolled her eyes again.

"Kendall you just made that up." Jo laughed. Kendall smiled showing off his adorable dimples.

"Just say it Jo."

"I love you so much Kendall." Jo said jokingly. Jo looked up and saw an unknown emotion in Kendall's green eyes. Kendall looked away hoping she wouldn't see his blush. He took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"Love you too Jo." Kendall said smiling. Jo looked down blushing. "So step four is to eat Kendall's awesome ice cream sundae." Jo started laughing when Kendall said that. Kendall smiled and he ran to the kitchen.

"Watch some TV. It takes time to make an awesome sundae." Kendall said his head disappearing into the freezer. Jo shook her head softly. For some reason Travis was leaving her thoughts and a certain green eyed blond filled them. Jo was getting scared because she felt like she was falling in love to fast and she was scared of getting her heart broken. She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. _'Kendall probably doesn't even love me.' Jo thought sadly. _She felt like crying all over again until she heard Kendall approach her. She smiled a fake smile and Kendall could see right through it.

"Still sad? Well here taste it's gonna make you smile in seconds after you taste it." Kendall said as he put the bowl of ice cream onto the table. Jo looked at how huge the ice cream was.

"Kendall I can't eat this all." Kendall smiled.

"Who said you're going to eat it by yourself?" Kendall said as he pulled out two spoons. Jo smiled as she took one of the spoons. She took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. She was shocked at how amazing it was.

"Wow Kendall this is awesome." Jo said smiling. Kendall smiled as he started eating some. A couple minutes later they finished it and Kendall walked to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink. Jo licked her lips tasting the whip cream and was craving for some. She walked into to kitchen to see Kendall spraying whip cream into his mouth. He looked at Jo guilty. Jo laughed as she grabbed the whip cream from him and started spraying into her month. Kendall could only stare at her, a little turned on. He moved closer to her and putting his arms on either side of the counter. Jo looked at Kendall.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Jo whispered. Kendall smirked as he grabbed the whip cream from her and sprayed her face with it. Jo pushed Kendall away.

"This is war Kendall." Jo said smiling She grabbed another can of whip cream and sprayed it at him. He laughed as she got it all over his shirt. He ran into the living room with Jo right behind him. She sprayed whip cream at Kendall and he ducked and sprayed her. Jo laughed as she got hit again. They continued trying to spray each other until they were face to face with a little bit of whip cream left.

"So this is how it's going to end?" Kendall said as he stared into her eyes. Jo smiled at him and nodded lightly.

"Yes it is." Jo said as she stared into his eyes. She bit her lip and Kendall couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Jo was shocked at first and before she could even kiss back Kendall pulled away. He looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Jo I just…" Kendall was cut off by her kissing him. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist, the cans of whip cream falling to the side forgotten. They pulled away a few moments later. Jo and Kendall stared at each other no words spoken. Finally Kendall said something.

"Jo I know you're not over Travis but let me help you." Kendall said softly. Jo smiled as she kissed him lightly. She pulled away, her hand lightly tracing Kendall's jaw.

"I think I was the one who cheated on Travis." Jo said softly. Kendall looked at her confused.

"How?"

"Because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Kendall smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love you too." Kendall said when they broke apart again. Jo smiled as she hugged him tight. Kendall kissed her deepening the kiss as soon as their lips touched. They didn't hear the door open and they didn't see the guys walk in.

"What happened here?" James asked as he saw whip cream all over the apartment. Carlos was staring at Jo and Kendall making out.

"I think Jo and Kendall did this." Carlos said. Logan and James looked at him funny but when Carlos pointed at them, they high fived.

"Finally he got the girl." James said smiling. They all quietly shifted to their respective rooms. Kendall and Jo pulled away from each other, smiling brightly.

"So what was step five?" Jo breathed out. Kendall smirked a little bit, kissing her cheek.

"Step five is to find someone who actually loves you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it  
Ohh I also take requests  
Review! **


	2. Save Me

A/N- I think this one was kinda bad but I hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer-I don't own BTR

* * *

Jo was walking on the LA streets at 1:00 a.m. She was leaving a friend's house and she thought that since the Palmwods is a couple minutes away she would be perfectly fine. Jo had to admit that she was scared and she also felt lonely. But ever since she broke up with Kendall she had been feeling lonely for a while. She walked past this dark alley before someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Hey girl hasn't anybody told you not to walk this late at night?" A gruff voice said. Jo tried to identify the man but it was to dark to see his face. She started struggling against him causing the man to laugh.

"You ain't going no where young lady. Not until I'm done with you." The man said before kissing her. Jo shook her head trying to stop the man from kissing her. He pulled away and slapped her in the face.

"Bitch we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jo felt something cold against her neck. She stopped struggling when she felt the knife. Tears poured down her cheeks when the man kissed down her neck. She knew no one was going to save her and that she was about to get raped or killed. The man harshly grinded his hips into her causing her to cry even more.

"After I'm done with you honey, you won't even be able to walk." The man said as he took off her sweater.

* * *

Kendall was turned around in his bed again. He couldn't sleep because he had some weird pain in the pit of his stomach. He only had that pain when something bad was going to happen. He got up, put on some sneakers and a beanie, and quietly left the apartment. He had been doing this for a month, leaving the apartment in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. He knew that he couldn't sleep because Jo was on his mind all the time even after she dumped him. Kendall shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from the Palmwoods. He walked the usual route that contained walking past the dark alley. For some reason he always wanted to know what happened in a dark alley.

He walked by the alley when he heard someone crying. Kendall took out his phone and shone it on the source of the person crying. What he saw made him angry. Jo's sweater and shirt were on the ground and the man was trying to take off her bra. Kendall ran and tackled the man to the ground. The man struggled elbowing Kendall in the mouth. Kendall hit the guy twice in the face before the guy kneed him in the stomach. This caused Kendall to fall to the side trying to catch his breath. The man stood up and took the knife out his pocket. Jo watched trying to see how she can help. She saw a loose pipe and ran over to grab it but it was kinda stuck. Kendall finally caught his breath and saw the man holding the knife. _'Of course he had to have a knife my luck' _Kendall thought as the man tried to stab him. He rolled away from him and stood up. He looked over at Jo and saw her with the pipe. _'A few more minutes and I'll be fine'_ Kendall thought as he dodged another attempt of the guy trying to stab him. Finally Jo grabbed the pipe but the man saw what she was doing and he threw the knife at her. Kendall watched as the knife almost hit Jo if she hadn't moved in time. Kendall felt all the anger in him reach a boiling point and he grabbed the pipe and started beating up the guy with it. After a few hits, he dropped the pipe onto the unconscious man. He turned around to see Jo trying to put on her ripped sweater. Kendall took off the hoodie he had on and gave it to her.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked softly. Jo nodded softly hugging Kendall tight. Kendall hugged her back.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" Kendall asked. Jo shook her head, still buried in Kendall's chest. Kendall picked her up and walked to the Palmwoods. He sat her down in the lobby and got a closer look at her face. He saw the slap mark and suddenly he felt angry.

"Did he hit you?" Kendall asked angrily. Jo nodded and Kendall got even more angry. _'I'm gonna kill the bastard'_ Kendall thought as he was about to walk outside when a hand stopped him.

"Kendall please stay here with me." Jo said softly with tears pouring down her cheeks. Kendall immediately felt bad and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her forehead softly. They sat there for a few minutes before Jo got up.

"Can you walk me to my apartment?" Jo asked. Kendall held her hand softly and led her to the stairs.

"Ok"

* * *

Jo opened her the door and walked in with Kendall who had his arm around her shoulders. She was distressed and Kendall obviously knew that. He sat down at the couch when she said she had to use the bathroom. Kendall sat there thinking about the last time he was here.

_Flashback_

_Kendall stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe the words that left her mouth. Kendall stared at her hoping that she was joking around with him but when she stared down out the ground tears pouring out of her eyes Kendal knew she wasn't kidding._

"_So your breaking up with me because of your career?" Kendall asked again. Jo looked up seeing the hurt in Kendall's eyes._

"_I'm really sorry Kendall I hope you understand…"_

"_No Jo I don't understand. I thought you loved me." Kendall interrupted angrily. Kendall ran his hands through his hair. "I guess I was wrong."_

_Kendall walked out of her apartment, both of their hearts breaking._

_End Flashback_

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts when he heard water splashing onto the ground. He ran to the bathroom and saw the water pouring through the bathroom door. Kendall pounded on the door since it was locked. When Jo didn't answer, he knocked down the door and he saw Jo trying to drown herself. She looked at him eyes red from crying and her arms were full of scratches. Kendall shut off the water and gently lifted her out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around her body and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and held her tight while Jo started sobbing again. Kendall also felt tears running down his face.

"Jo why are you doing this?" Kendall asked softly. Jo shook her head as she pushed Kendall away from her.

"I'm a fucking screw up Kendall. I messed up the best relationship of my life, I might get fired from my job, and I almost got raped!" Jo shouted. Kendall watched her cry and scream at the same time. He didn't know what she was feeling and seeing her so torn up was killing him.

"Kendall I don't deserve to live." Jo said quietly drained from her fit. Kendall immediately stood up staring down at her.

"Don't ever say that Jo." Kendall demanded. Jo looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and she hugged him tight. Kendall hugged her back and they held onto each other as if the world was ending. Kendall put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Promise me you'll never say that again." Kendall said softly.

"I promise." Jo said quietly. Kendall smiled through his tears and kissed her cheek softly. Jo looked up at him and looked down again. Kendall noticed the mood shift.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Kendall I'm still in love with you." Kendall looked at her, emotionless. Jo got scared as soon as she saw his face. She didn't think she could handle another heartbreak, she would definitely kill herself. Kendall leaned down and kissed her softly. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kendall pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too Jo." Kendall said softly. Jo smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

A/N- Yea I think this is really bad  
Review and tell me what you think  
The next oneshot is gonna be soo much better


	3. Amazing

**A/N- Another oneshot. I think it's pretty good. Ohh and Dave is Jo's older brother that she lives with and is the total opposite of Jo. He is bad ass and the biggest player and he's really close to Kendall too. He's also 22. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Logan laughed as he saw James get slammed into the boards. The boys were currently watching a video of them playing hockey freshman year. James shot a glare at Logan who tried to stifle his laughter. They all turned their attention back to the video when Kendall had a break away and was about to score when the power went out. They all groaned, this was the third time this week the power went out. Kendall pulled out his phone and shone the light at everybody.

"Is everybody okay?" Kendall asked. Everybody mumbled a yes and Kendall stood up to go help his mom with the candles. He brought out two and his mom brought out two. Carlos stood up stretching.

"Well I'm going to bed." Carlos said yawning. Everybody stared at him in shock.

"Dude it's only 5." Logan said surprised. Carlos shrugged his shoulder and trudged to his room. Logan followed him a few minutes later. Katie also got up.

"I'm going to my room and plotting more schemes to get money." Mrs. Knight gave her a look. Katie shrugged, took a candle and walked towards her room. Kendall's phone rang loudly piercing the silence in the room. Kendall quickly picked up his phone.

"Hey Jo what's wrong?" Kendall asked jumping to his feet. He heard her sniffle before answering his question.

"I'm scared Kendall. I'm all by myself." Jo said softly into the phone. Kendall picked up one of the candles.

"Alright I'm coming." Kendall walked out the door. James stared after his best friend before looking at Mrs. Knight.

"So Mrs. Knight how was your day?" James asked. Mrs. Knight looked at James and James shrugged.

"I'm really bored." James said bored.

* * *

Kendall knocked on Jo door. Jo opened it and hugged her boyfriend tight glad to see him. Kendall slowly walked her into her apartment putting the candle down on the table. He sat down with Jo in his arms. He slowly rubbed her back hoping to make her feel better. This was the third time he was here and he was hoping for her to tell him why she was so scared of a power outage. Jo grabbed Kendall's shirt tightly as tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Jo what's wrong?" Kendall asked. His heart was breaking not knowing what was making Jo cry. Jo hugged him tighter.

"Nothing's wrong." Jo said softly into his shirt. Kendall sighed softly as he pulled Jo close. Jo looked up at him in the dim light of the candle. She could see the heartbroken look on his face. She kissed his cheek but Kendall still looked hurt.

"Why can't you trust me?" Kendall whispered. Jo felt a little angry at his question.

"I trust you Kendall. Isn't that why I called you instead of Dave or Camille?"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"So then what are you talking about Knight?" Jo said moving out of Kendall's grasp. Kendall looked at her, hurt more than ever and he was beginning to become mad.

"I'm talking about the last power outage you were crying and you were doing it today too. So me trying to be a good boyfriend I wanna know why you were crying." Kendall said bitterly.

"Kendall don't act like you don't have secrets." Jo spat out angrily.

"Yea I do but none of them made me cry in front of you." Kendall said frustrated. He didn't even know why they were arguing. Jo looked at Kendall and moved away from him like he was a disease.

"Kendall you don't how it feels to lose someone you love." Jo said softly before she looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom walked out on me and Dave when we were little during a power outage." Kendall immediately felt bad as he moved closer to her and wrap his arms around her. Jo started sobbing into Kendall's chest. Kendall rubbed her back letting her cry into his shirt. A couple minutes later Jo stopped crying wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I ruined your favorite shirt." Kendall chuckled a little bit.

"It's okay Jo" Kendall took off his shirt and gave it to Jo. "Use it any time you feel like crying and I'm not there to comfort you."

Jo smiled softly as she took his shirt. She snuggled into his shirt smelling his fresh boy scent and she sighed softly. She moved closer to Kendall wrapping her arms around his bare torso.

"Kendall why are you such an amazing boyfriend?" Jo said as she snuggled into his chest. Kendall kissed her forehead softly as he wrapped his arms around here.

"Well.."

"It was a rhetorical question." Kendall laughed as he leaned down, their foreheads touching.

"As I was saying before, I think it's because I'm an amazing kisser." Kendall said smugly. Jo laughed a little bit.

"Prove it." Jo whispered before Kendall kissed her passionately. Jo's hand slowly went up Kendall's torso causing him to groan softly. Kendall cupped her face softly stroking her cheek softly. Jo pulled away from him out of breathe. Kendall started kissing down her jawline and her neck. Jo moaned softly when Kendall found her spot on her neck. The sexual tension in the room was thick and did not go unnoticed by Kendall and Jo. Kendall kissed her again pushing her back against the couch. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close. Kendall broke the kiss as he peppered her face with soft kisses.

"Jo I love you." Kendall confessed softly. Jo smiled widely happy to finally hear Kendall say that after 8 months of dating. She pecked his lips before saying it back.

"I love you too." Jo said softly tracing his facial features with her hand. Kendall smiled brightly that she swore she could see the whole room brighten up. Kendall leaned down and kissed her wholeheartedly. Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck pulling him closer. Kendall bit her bottom lips softly causing her to gasp and Kendall's tongue slipped through her mouth. They continued making out not noticing the power coming back on. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Kendall looked up to see Dave with a smirk on his face.

"Finally my little sis is getting it in." Dave said cracking up. Jo and Kendall blushed as they untangle themselves from each other.

"Shut up Dave." Kendall said as he gave him a man hug. "How was Jenifer?"

"Eh she was ai'ight." Dave said shrugging walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Jo shook her head.

"Why are you such a dog Dave?" Jo said disgustingly. Kendall and Dave looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm not a dog. I'm just amazing and irresistible to the ladies." Dave said giving Kendall a high five. Jo glared at both of them.

"Kendall how can you just stand there and be cool with that?" Jo said angrily. Kendall knew he had to do damage control. He quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I'm cool with it because I know I'm never gonna be like Dave." Kendall said smiling softly.

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life." Kendall said smiling brightly cupping her face. "I hope." Kendall whispered. Jo laughed as she wrapped her arms around her Kendall's neck. She kissed him softly. Just as they were about to make out, they heard Dave groan.

"Kendall why are you so whipped? Especially with Jo?" Dave said as he walked towards his room. Jo laughed while Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Forget Dave he's just jealous that you're an amazing boyfriend." Jo said with a wink. Kendall laughed as he kissed her passionately. Kendall felt something hit his head and he broke away from Jo to see what was thrown at him.

"Don't forget to use protection and not on the bitches!" Dave yelled as he ran out of the apartment. Kendall picked up the thrown condom. Just as he was going go give chase to Dave, Jo held him back and grabbed the condom out of Kendall's hand. She slowly put it in Kendall's back pocket and winked at him. Kendall gulped loudly and Jo noticed how cute Kendall was uncomfortable.

"Save it because you might need it soon" Jo said slyly walking away from him leaving him in the living room, thoughts wandering in his head. He finally shook out of the zone and noticed that Jo left and went to the bathroom. Kendall cursed softly. Jo had teased him.

"I'm a amazing boyfriend." Kendall repeated to himself as he waited for his amazing girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoy that little fluffiness**

**Read and Review **


	4. Plans

**A/N-Hope you enjoy this chapter. I brought Dave back from the last chapter here so if you don't know who he is look back at the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Carlos ran up the stairs two by two to the second floor. He burst through 2J looking for Kendall. He saw James and he ran up to him and grabbed James.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos half shouted. James stared at him weirdly and pointed towards his room. Carlos mumbled a thanks and ran towards Kendall's and James' room. He knocked twice before bursting through the door. Kendall was currently playing his guitar and writing a song. He looked up at the frantic Carlos.

"What's up Carlos?" Kendall said calmly putting his guitar down. Carlos started talking really fast before Kendall put a hand up.

"Carlos I don't understand a thing you just said." Kendall said. "Dude I haven't seen you this nervous since our freshman year and you were the starting right wing on varsity." Carlos took a deep breath before repeating himself.

"Stephanie is back from Chicago and I'm dating Sasha. What am I suppose to do?" Carlos asked nervously. Kendall definitely knew what he was going through. He had gone through the same thing when they were back in Minnesota.

"Carlos you gotta tell her the truth." Kendall said sincerely. He got up and put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "You want me to go with you?" Carlos nodded not being able to produce words. Kendall stood up slipping on some Vans.

"Let's go." Carlos said quietly.

* * *

Kendall walked with Carlos through the lobby with an arm around his shoulders. He knew Carlos wasn't really good with girls and he felt bad immediately when Carlos told him. They stopped at the entrance of the pool where they saw Jo, Stephanie, and Camille talking to each other.

"Dude relax alright? You got this." Kendall said. Carlos gulped and tapped his head for his helmet and when he didn't feel it he started to freak out. Kendall smirked at his friend's reaction and he put Carlos' helmet onto his head. Carlos smiled as he tapped his helmet twice.

"Thanks man I owe you one." Carlos said.

"It's okay Carlos. Now go out there." Kendall said as he pushed Carlos out there. The girls turned towards him as he stumbled towards them.

"Hey girls." Carlos said shyly. The girls waved at him and Camille and Jo walked away from them. Carlos looked at Stephanie and noticed that she got more beautiful. He gulped trying to stay cool. He sat down across from Stephanie.

"Hey Carlos. What's up?" Stephanie said with a bright smile. Carlos felt himself melt at her smile.

"I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight. You know to catch up?" Carlos said immediately losing sight of what he was really suppose to do. Stephanie smiled at him.

"Of course I would like that."

"Alright well I'll pick you up at 8:00?" Carlos said with a smile.

"Yea it's a date." Carlos winked at her and walked towards Kendall who was currently talking to Camille and Jo. Kendall noticed him walking over with a smile on his face.

"So did you tell her?" Kendall asked. Carlos' smile instantly dropped from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"I think I just asked her out." Carlos said nervously. Kendall groaned and then Carlos' phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Carlos I was thinking we should hang out in the Palmwoods park today" Sasha said on the phone. Carlos gulped nervously.

"What time?"

"Well I finish filming at 7:00 so around 7:45?"

"It's a date." Carlos said with fake enthusiasm and Kendall groaned again. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kendall was currently pacing in Carlos' room watching Carlos get ready for his date. Carlos was looking in the mirror, nervous and on edge.

"What are we going to Kendall?"

"We? Carlos this is all your fault!" Kendall snapped. Carlos shrunk back and Kendall immediately apologized. He knew he was stressing over nothing.

"It's okay Kendall and you're right. Maybe I should just tell Stephanie the truth." Carlos said dejectedly.

"You really like her don't you?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded just noticing his feelings for her. "Well would you be happy if I told you I had a plan?" Carlos yelped and hugged Kendall tight.

"I love you so much Kendall." Carlos said while squeezing Kendall tight. Kendall laughed at the way Carlos was acting.

"Yea I you too but you need to let go of me before Logan or James come in here and think something wrong." Kendall said. Carlos let go of him excited to hear Kendall's pan.

* * *

Kendall waited at the bench Carlos was suppose to meet Sasha at. When Kendall told Carlos the plan, Carlos immediately protested it not wanting to d it. But after a little convincing, he put his plan to action. He saw Sasha walking towards him with a confused look on his face.

"Where's Carlos?" Sasha asked Kendall. He stood up looking down at her with a serious look on his face.

"I told him that you bailed on him." Kendall said softly.

"What the hell is your problem Kendall?" Sasha said angrily. Kendall moved closer to her, both of their bodies almost touching.

"My problem is that you belong with me not Carlos. When you were hired by Gustavo and had to fake hate me, I felt a connection between us. Don't deny it!" Kendall said passionately, his hand slowly going down her crossed arms. Sasha shivered at his touch.

"Kendall..." Sasha sentence died on her lips as Kendall stared down into her brown eyes. Kendall's mind started making him feel guilty as he remembered his girlfriend Jo. He pushed that thought away as he remembered he was doing this for a friend.

"I like you Sasha and I'll treat you better then Carlos has." Kendall said softly. Sasha couldn't deny herself anymore and kissed Kendall. Kendall did a thumbs up behind her back and that's when Carlos walked out of the bush he was hiding behind. Yup this was all part of the plan Kendall had come up with. Carlos walked up to Sasha and Kendall kissing, angrily. Kendall and Carlos were both good actors, getting lead roles together in middle school.

"What the hell is this?" Carlos asked angrily. Kendall pulled away from Sasha with his hands up.

"Dude she kissed me." Kendall said calmly. Sasha looked at Kendall shocked and quickly looked at Carlos.

"Carlos he's lying I swear." Sasha pleaded.

"Carlos we've been best friends since pre-k and I would never lie to you. She lied to you the first time you met her. She's the one lying." Kendall said. Carlos looked at Sasha and shook his head.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Sasha. You were my first girlfriend and you would hurt me like this. We're over." Carlos said softly. Sasha had tears in her eyes as she looked at both of them.

"I'm sorry Carlos." Sasha said as she ran from them. Kendall and Carlos watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight they high fived.

"Thanks Kendall you're awesome." Carlos said as he hugged Kendall.

"Yea I know I'm awesome, now go on your date." Kendall said patting him on the back. Carlos ran towards the restaurant and Kendall walked slowly toward the Palmwoods the guilt coming back to him. He had to see Jo now.

* * *

Kendall stood outside of 4D, Jo's apartment. His heart was beating hard as he knocked on her door. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. When she opened the door and saw her tear stricken face, he knew that she knew.

"Jo I..." Jo slapped Kendall causing him to stop his sentence.

"I don't even wanna hear it Kendall. I thought you love me." Jo said sadly. Kendall felt his heart break in two. It was all his fault and it was killing him.

"Jo please let me explain." Kendall begged. Jo shook her head tears pouring out of her eyes.

"We're done Kendall." Jo said as she shut the door in Kendall's face. Kendall felt his heart crumble when she shut the door. He took a deep breath, shoved his hands into his pocket, and walked away.

* * *

Carlos came back from his date at 10:00. He had a good time with Stephanie and he had given her a kiss on the cheek before she went home. He walked in feeling really happy. He looked into the living room and saw Logan and James playing the new Call of Duty. He knew Kendall should be here knowing that he loved Call of Duty and was one of the kids waiting in line for a copy at midnight.

"Hey where's Kendall?" Carlos asked concerned about his friend.

"He went to his room." Logan said. Carlos eyebrows furrowed.

"Yea something about being tired." James said. Carlos muttered a thanks and walked into Kendall's room. He saw Kendall lying face down on his bed.

"Kendall" Carlos said softly. When Kendall turned around Carlos gasped softly. He saw a bright pink mark on his face.

"Dude what happened?" Carlos asked his eyes never leaving that mark that was on Kendall's face.

"She broke up with me." Kendall said quietly. Carlos heart dropped. He knew this plan was going to go wrong somehow. Kendall went back to lying down face down.

"Kendall I'm sorry." Carlos said softly. He felt bad when when he heard Kendall sniffle.

"It's okay Carlos really. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Kendall said his voice muffled through the pillow. Carlos was about to say something but then James walked into the room.

"Yo Carlitos out now." James said jumping onto his bed. Carlos said goodnight to James and Kendall and walked out. Before he closed the door he took a worried glance at Kendall.

* * *

The next morning Carlos, James and Logan were eating breakfast. Kendall was currently in the shower. James looked at Carlos who looked like he had no sleep last night.

"Carlos buddy you okay?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head way to tired to talk. Last night he was thinking of ways to get Kendall and Jo back together but he knew none of his plans would work. Kendall stepped out of the bathroom wearing gray sweat pants and a black tank top. All the boys looked at him.

"Kendall you look horrible." James said bluntly. Carlos hit him in the back of the head hard. "Ouch you just messed up my hair man." James ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. Logan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kendall.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. Carlos looked at Kendall with sad eyes. Kendall just shrugged his shoulders not saying anything as he went to the fridge. All of a sudden someone knocked the door causing everybody to jump. Kendall strolled over to open the door and as soon as he opened the door he was on the ground holding his eye. Dave stood there angry as hell as he pounced Kendall and started throwing punches at him. Kendall didn't even try to defend himself as he felt his nose start to bleed and his lip was split. Logan and Carlos quickly grabbed Dave and pulled him off Kendall. Kendall just laid there bleeding out of his nose and mouth. James came out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was about.

"Yo Dave what the hell is your problem?" Logan asked angrily. Dave laughed angrily at Logan's question.

"Don't tell me that little bastard hasn't told you. He cheated on my little sis." Dave sneered. Logan and James gasped not able to believe him.

"Kendall would never do that! Right Kendall?" James asked looking down at Kendall who was sitting upright. Kendall slowly stood up, spit some blood on the ground and slowly walked towards the bathroom. All the guys stared at him in shock because for the first time Kendall was silent.

* * *

"Jo I'm so sorry." Camille said as she hugged her tight. Camille, Rachel, and Stephanie were in Jo's room trying to comfort her. Dave had called them when he couldn't get her to eat breakfast this morning.

"I never thought Kendall would do this to me." Jo cried as more tears poured down her face. The girls hugged her tightly.

"Who did you see him kiss?" Rachel asked. She still couldn't believe Kendall would cheat on her. There had to be some explanation.

"He kissed Sasha." Rachel jumped up when she said Sasha's name. She knew Kendall would never cheat on Jo.

"You mean Carlos' girlfriend?" Rachel questioned. Stephanie turned towards Rachel.

"What do you mean girlfriend? I was on a date with him last night." Stephanie said. All the girls turned towards her interested even Jo.

"He never told you about Sasha?" Camille asked. Stephanie shook her head confused. Rachel and Camille shared a look.

"What time was your date?" Camille asked.

"It was around 8:00. Why?"

"Jo about what time did you see Kendall and Sasha kiss?" Rachel asked completely ignoring the question Stephanie asked.

"Around 7:50." Jo said and it finally clicked in Jo's, Camille's, and Rachel's minds. It was all a plan just for Carlos not to tell Stephanie that he dated a girl while she was gone. "Camille where's my phone? I need to call Kendall." Camille and Jo left her room to look for her phone.

"I still don't get it." Stephanie said all confused.

"Carlos and Kendall had a plan for Carlos to dump this girl he dated named Sasha before his date with you so he wouldn't have to tell you about her." Rachel explained.

"Ohh"

"So are you mad?"

"Nope I think that was really sweet of him." Stephanie said smiling. Rachel squealed hugging her friend tight.

"This is why I love you so much." Rachel said squeezing her. Stephanie just nodded. She forgot how hard Rachel could hug.

* * *

_"Hey Kendall here. Sorry I couldn't reach the phone but leave a number and I'll call you back."_ Jo hung up the phone for the sixth time. Kendall wouldn't pick up his phone. She let out a frustrated sigh tears welling up in her eyes. Dave walked into the apartment looking at his sister who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey where is everybody?"

"They all left." Jo said.

"Hey I took care of Kendall today." Dave said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Jo questioned.

"I beat him up for you."

"You what!" Jo yelled.

"I whooped his ass. Isn't that what you wanted?" Dave asked. His question was never answered because she left the apartment with amazing speed. Dave shook his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He really needed it

* * *

Jo knocked on the door of 2J. The door opened and she saw a sight she hoped to never see. She saw Kendall with a black eye and a split lip. Her heart broke knowing that it was her fault that Kendall got beaten up. Kendall looked at her shocked.

"Can I come in?" Kendall moved out of the way for Jo to walk into the apartment. She saw Carlos sitting on the couch and she waved at him. Carlos gave her a small wave with a small smile. Kendall walked back to the couch and sat down next to Carlos.

"Umm well I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go see Stephanie." Carlos said nervously as he walked out of the apartment. Jo sat next to Kendall who was staring at the blank TV.

"Jo I'm sorry I should of never kissed Sasha. It was all part of a plan and I didn't think it through. I'm so sorry." Kendall said his voice cracking from his emotions. Jo bit her lip before looking at Kendall.

"Kendall I should be sorry. I should of let you explain." Jo said softly. She looked at Kendall who was staring at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall. Kendall hugged her back tight. Jo felt Kendall's fast heartbeat and she was wondering why it was beating so fast. Kendall pulled away from Jo staring into her brown eyes.

"Jo I need to tell you something." Kendall said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Jo looking at him worriedly. "Jo I love you. Last night when you slapped me and said that we were done showed me that I can't live without you. I want to love you forever." Kendall said softly closing his eyes waiting for her to reject him. Jo smiled loving how adorable Kendall looked nervous. She placed a hand on his cheek causing him to open his eyes.

"Kendall I love you too." Jo said with a bright smile. Kendall looked at her with a small smile on his face. Jo smiled widely.

"I wish I could kiss you but your brother busted my lip." Kendall said remorsefully. Jo's smile quickly dropped from her face.

"Ugh I'm gonna kill Dave" Jo asked angrily. Kendall smiled softly.

"I shouldn't of reminded you?" Kendall said a little happy that Jo was mad. Jo nodded and she gave Kendall a small kiss. Kendall winced a little at the pain.

"I'm gonna have to hurt him now." Jo said getting up. Kendall chuckled and pulled Jo into his lap.

"Stay with me." Kendall whispered into her ear. He traced her jawline softly then wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Jo shivered softly melting into his embrace.

"Okay."

* * *

Carlos gave Stephanie a high five, laughing with her and Rachel.

"I don't know how you girls did that but it worked. He finally told Jo that he loved her." Carlos said shocked when Rachel and Stephanie tell him about the plan to get Kendall to say I love you to Jo.

"We're just good like that." Stephanie said with a wink. Carlos smiled at her, giving a kiss on the cheek.

"That's why I like you." Carlos said hugging her tight. Rachel and Stephanie looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Operation-Get-Carlos-To-Say-I-Love-You-To-Stephanie is a go.

* * *

**A/N- Alright another chapter for y'all. **

**Threw in some Carlos/Stephanie**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**I'm throwing in some Camille/Logan next chapter**

**Review!**


	5. Plans part 2

**A/N- Sorry it's been awhile. I have no excuses but I'll be getting right back to work trust me. I think I'll post another oneshot tomorrow.**

Camille and Jo were sitting next to each in the tents next to the pool. They were currently talking and watching two of their favorite members of Big Time Rush in the pool.

"Jo I don't know what to do anymore. He broke up with me but then we're always together and we make out all the time. I just don't understand." Camille told Jo. Jo put a hand on her arm trying to make her feel better.

"Camille trust me he likes you." Jo said. Camille just looked down miserably. Jo sighed and she pulled out her phone to text Kendall.

_Hey we need to talk. Meet me at the Palmwoods park in an hour._

Jo pulled Camille up and walked away from the pool hoping to make her feel better.

* * *

Kendall stared at the text message for the fifth time. He had seen Jo and Camille leave the pool deck and he got out of the pool and checked his phone. He was thinking about what he did wrong for her to wanna talk to him. Logan walked up to his tall, blond friend and he saw that he was tense.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Logan asked. Kendall snapped out of his thinking process and looked down at Logan. He showed Logan the text Jo sent him and Logan smirked. "Hmm it seems that lover boy made a mistake." Logan teased.

"Shut up Logan." Kendall snapped, pushing Logan back into the pool. He grabbed a towel and ran up the stairs to 2J to get ready.

* * *

Kendall walked nervously towards the Palmwoods park. He been on edge since the text and he still was. He saw Jo sitting at one of the benches and he walked towards her.

"Hey Kendall." Jo said happily. Kendall let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. She didn't sound too disappointed in him. He pulled her up and kissed passionately. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Jo melted against her boyfriend letting his talented lips take control. They pulled away a few minutes later breathless.

"What was that for?" Jo asked shocked from that kiss. Kendall chuckled a little bit and he kissed her cheek softly.

"For some crazy reason I thought you were gonna break up with me." Kendall said with a slight smile. Jo laughed as she hugged Kendall tight.

"Kendall you're way to cute." Kendall smiled his dimples showing. Jo laughed a little before continuing. "The reason why I want to talk to you is about Logan and Camille."

"Aren't they together?" Kendall asked confused.

"No he broke up with a couple weeks ago." Jo said kinda shocked that Kendall wasn't keeping tabs on his best friend.

"Ohh I thought they were because they were making out a couple days ago and he never stops talking about her. So I just assumed." Kendall said answering Jo's unasked question. Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall's waist as they started walking around the park.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Maybe you can come up with a plan to get them back together." Jo said looking up at Kendall. Kendall looked straight ahead and Jo followed his gaze to see the said couple making out. Jo rolled her eyes and Kendall sighed loudly.

"I think I have an idea." Kendall said with a smirk. Jo turned towards her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"I hope it's good." Kendall kept smirking while staring down at his girlfriend.

"Oh it's good." Kendall said as he leaned down and pecked her lips.

* * *

Kendall walked into the apartment and angrily slammed the door. The three boys and Katie looked towards the source of the slam and they saw an angry Kendall. He looked around before he punched the wall hard. The guys winced and they all ran towards Kendall. Kendall punched the wall again before Logan and James grabbed him trying to calm him down.

"Dude calm down." James told Kendall when he started to struggle against James and Logan. They dragged him towards the couch and sat him down. They all towered over him with worried looks.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Katie asked concerned for her big brother. Kendall turned towards her, his green eyes filled with sadness.

"Jo and I...we broke up." Kendall said sadly looking down. The guys and Katie gasped, they seemed like the perfect couple. Logan immediately felt guilty because he teased Kendall before it happened. Katie hugged her older brother tightly.

"She doesn't deserve you big bro. You want me to get revenge?" Katie said with a mischievous smile. Kendall smiled slightly at his little sister's unique way of making him feel better.

"Nah it's ok." Kendall said as he ruffled her hair. She shoved his and away and she kissed his cheek. The guys smiled at their brother/sister relationship. Kendall felt pain shoot up from his wrist. He looked down at his wrist to see it swollen and bruised. He got up.

"I'm going put ice on this and go to bed. Goodnight." Kendall said softly as he walked past the guys, grabbed ice from the freezer, and walked into his room that he shared with Logan. Logan looked at the guys and Katie.

"I'll talk to him." Logan said and he walked into his room. He saw Kendall talking on the phone with a frown on his face.

"Yea right Jo I have no idea of what you're talking about. You know what I'm actually glad that we broke up." Kendall said angrily. Logan raised an eyebrow when he could hear Jo yelling on the phone. Logan took Kendall's phone and hung up on Jo. Kendall stared at him with wide eyes.

"She knows judo you know that?" Kendall said with a small smile on his face. Logan shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Kendall.

"How you holding up?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulder.

"Does it matter?" Kendall said softly. Logan put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey you know what? Tomorrow we have a day off and we should chill together tomorrow." Logan offered with a smile. Kendall looked at Logan.

"I was planning to just lay here in bed all day but ok I guess." Kendall said with a small smile. Logan patted his back and walked over to his bed. "Logan I have a question. Are you and Camille together?"

"I don't know Kendall. I don't know." Logan said as he got into bed. Kendall made sure he turned away from him before he smirked and texted Jo.

_Part 1 of the plan is completed._

* * *

Kendall laughed as he skated faster then Logan to get the puck. Logan was more defensive than offense so he was lacking the speed Kendall had since Kendall was a center who had to balance offense and defense. Kendall shot the puck into the empty net as soon as Logan caught up to him.

"Dude this is totally unfair." Logan said trying to catch his breath. Kendall just only laughed as he retrieved the puck from the net and was currently doing some stick work with it. "You're way to good man." Kendall laughed loudly that it echoed throughout the arena.

"Hey you wanna go to the pier after this?"Kendall asked. Logan nodded and stole the puck from Kendall. "Hey no fair." Kendall said as he skated after Logan. They played for a few more hours before they went into the locker room to change. Kendall checked his phone for new text messages.

_Part 2 of the plan is complete._

Kendall smirked and he put his phone away. He looked at Logan who was taking of his skates.

"So do you still like Camille?" Kendall asked casually. Logan tensed at hearing his ex's name. Logan turned towards Kendall who was taking off his shirt.

"Do you still like Jo?" Logan retorted. He saw Kendall's face fall slightly before he put back up a front. Kendall shoved his stuff into his hockey bag and walked out of the locker room. Logan sighed as he put his stuff away and walked out to see Kendall starting the car. Logan threw his stuff into the car and sat in the passenger seat. Kendall drove towards the pier, an uncomfortable silence covering the car.

"Kendall I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Logan said pleadingly. Kendall just shrugged his shoulder and muttered an okay. Logan looked at Kendall but he couldn't read any emotions off of him.

They finally arrived at the pier looking around. It never ceased to amaze the boys how amazing the pier was. They walked towards it before they saw two girls that they've been trying to ignore. Logan looked over at Kendall who was staring at Jo. Camille looked towards where Jo was looking and she saw Logan and Kendall. Camille dragged Jo to where the boys were standing.

"Hey Logan." Camille said with a smile. Logan smiled back at her and waved to her. Kendall moved closer to Jo with an angry look on his face. Jo had the same look on her face too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They said in unison. They both glared at each other in each others face. Camille and Logan looked on amused.

"Hey how much you wanna bet that Kendall is gonna kiss her?" Camille whispered. Logan smirked.

"Oh your so on." Logan said shaking her hand. They didn't let go as they watched Jo and Kendall. Kendall scowled at Jo before he turned and walked away from everybody. Camille and Logan watched him walk away in shock. Jo watched him walk away with tears in her eyes.

"What just happened?" Logan asked incredulously. Camille was watching Kendall walk away before she turned her attention towards her best friend.

"Jo are you ok?" she asked Jo. Jo turned towards her tears running down her face.

"This is what happens if you don't tell the person you love that you love them." Jo whispered before she ran in the direction Kendall had stalked off. Camille and Logan glanced at each other and looked down when their gazes met.

* * *

Jo walked towards Kendall who was sitting in the sand under the pier. She sat down next to him and hugged him tight. Kendall smirked as soon as she hugged him.

"You missed me that much?" Kendall teased. Jo rolled her eyes and gave Kendall a peck. He smiled softly and he gave her a small teddy bear. Jo smiled as she held the teddy bear. "I was really bored so I decided I'll do something nice for my girlfriend." Kendall said with a smirk. Jo hit him softly on the arm.

"Kendall don't be so full of yourself." Jo said sharply. Kendall just laughed and he kissed her softly.

"So how long we gotta be here?" Kendall asked pulling Jo close to him. Jo smiled as she looked up into the starless sky.

"I don't know. I guess when they call us or something." Jo replied looking at Kendall. The moonlight had hit his eyes perfectly, making them greener and brighter. Kendall looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess that gives us more time to make out." Kendall said with a cute smile on his face. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky your cute." Jo said before closing the distance between their lips. Kendall pulled her into his lap as he traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. When Jo didn't open her mouth, Kendall groaned loudly and he pulled away. Jo smirked at him and Kendall pecked her lips softly. He kissed the corner of her lips then her jawline. He moved up and kissed the shell of her ear causing her to shiver softly.

"I love you so much Jo." Kendall whispered in her ear softy. Jo closed her eyes as Kendall kissed down her face to her neck.

"Kendall..." Jo moaned out softly. Jo moved away from him and looked at him. Kendall stared back, silently communicating their love for each other. Jo crawled into his lap and kissed him softly as she ran her hands through his soft blonde hair. Their tongues met in a soft duel, Kendall's easily overpowering Jo's. Jo started grinding against Kendall causing him to groan softly. Kendall's hands grabbed her hips, controlling the speed of her hips. They pulled away, breathing harshly as their hips slowly grinding against each. Kendall's hands slowly slid his hands up Jo's shirt touching the heated skin. Jo threw her head back as the sexual tension around them intensified. Kendall kissed her neck, sucking lightly when he felt her pulse. Jo slowly unbuttoned Kendall's flannel, groaning softly when she felt Kendall's pectoral muscles through his thin tank top. Kendall pulled away from her neck looking at the mark he gave her.

"Kendall please don't tell you gave me a hickey." Jo said when she saw Kendall smirk. Kendall looked at her, smiled, and kissed her softly. Jo pulled away running her hands through Kendall's hair. She tugged slightly making him shiver slightly in pleasure. All of a sudden, Kendall's phone started to ring. Kendall groaned slightly as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello"

"_Yo Kendall where are you?" _Logan asked over the phone. Kendall rolled his eyes. Of course Logan had to interrupt. Jo giggled as she snuggled into Kendall.

"I'm around. Why"

"_Are you with Jo?"_

"Yea are you with Camille?" Kendall countered with a smirk.

"_I um yea I'm with her." _Logan stammered.

"Alright Jo and I will meet you at the car." Kendall said trying to get Logan to hang up the phone.

"_Wait man, I know you want me off the phone_ _but thanks for helping Camille and I realize our true feelings for each other." _

"I never did anything man." Kendall said confused.

"_Yea you and Jo made up this plan just to get us together again_. _We aren't that stupid bro." _Logan said with a chuckle.

"Yea well you're welcome. Now bye." Kendall said hanging up his phone. He looked at Jo who was looking at him with a curious glance. "Our plan worked." Kendall said with a smirk. Jo laughed as she hugged Kendall tight.

"I knew it would." Jo said said cockily.

"Yea so where were we?" Kendall asked moving to kiss her but Jo moved away.

"We were about to leave Kendall." Jo said as she got up. Kendall groaned but he got up too.

"Next time can we have more time to ourselves?" Kendall asked as he intertwined their hands.

"Sure whatever Kendall." Jo said as they left the pier.

* * *

**A/N- Yea it kinda sucks but I'll a juicy one coming up soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story.  
Review**


	6. Intimacy

**A/N- Here's a oneshot delivered fast. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jo stood there waiting for the boys with Camille. Big Time Rush had gone on a three week tour, touring all over the east coast. Jo had missed Kendall terribly, hating to be away from him knowing that their busy schedules always kept them apart. Camille squealed seeing the Big Time Rush bus pull into the parking lot. The bus stopped and the door opened. James stepped out immediately falling onto his knees.

"Yes! The sun is out and it's not cold no more. Thank god." James said kissing the ground. The girls chuckled at James's dramatics. James stood and saw the two girls standing there.

"I know you ladies love me but I have a girlfriend." James said with a smirk. Jo shook her head and hugged him softly. James hugged her back and hugged Camille. "So where is my girlfriend?" James asked. The girls looked at each other before looking at him.

"She's in her apartment." Jo said.

"Yea she said that she has a surprise for you." Camille said putting up air quotes when she said surprise. James flashed them a bright smile before he ran into the Palmwoods. Jo and Camille shook their heads.

"Sex." Jo and Camille said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Whoa who's gonna have sex?" Logan asked as he walked out of the bus. Camille squealed and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed softly before Logan set Camille on the ground. Logan pulled away from her and hugged Jo softly.

"James and Rachel." Camille told him as he pulled away from Jo. Logan shook his head.

"I'm actually not that shocked." A new voice said joining their conversation. Everybody to see Carlos standing there with his helmet on and a corndog in his hand. Jo smiled as she walked up to Carlos and hugged him. Carlos hugged her back. Jo had always loved Carlos' hugs after Kendall because he was so soft and sweet. Jo pulled away and Camille hugged Carlos too.

"Yo what's taking Kendall so long?" Logan asked Carlos.

"You know why Logan." Carlos said with a smirk. Logan ceased his eyebrows trying to remember. Carlos slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Logan said rubbing where Carlos hit him.

"Because your being stupid." Carlos said sticking out his tongue.

"At least I'm still smarter than you." Logan muttered.

"Hey I heard that." Carlos said slapping him again. Logan slapped back causing them to get into a little sissy fight. The girls watched on amused.

"Wow you guys fight like girls." A voice behind Jo said. Jo smiled as she felt Kendall wrap his arms around her waist. She turned around smiling brightly "Wow." Jo breathed out. Kendall had grown a goatee which made him seem so much older. Kendall smiled softly as he kissed her. Jo responded by wrapping his arms around his neck. Kendall tilt his head slightly as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Jo's lower lip. Jo opened up immediately, their tongues meeting in a soft duel. They pulled away as soon as they they heard someone clear their throat.

"Can you guys save it for the bedroom?" Logan said with a smirk. Kendall and Jo both blushed causing everyone to chuckle.

"DOGS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" Gustavo bellowed from inside the bus. Kendall rolled his eyes as leaned down and pecked Jo's lips a couple of times, smiling when she giggled.

"I'll see you later?" Kendall asked pulling her close and giving her a hug. Jo snuggled into his chest.

"Yea I'll text you." Jo said with a smile. Kendall leaned down to kiss her again when Logan tapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"Dude sorry to kill the moment but we got shit to do." Logan said. Kendall pushed Logan away and he kissed Jo on the forehead.

"I'll see you later babe!" Kendall shouted out as Logan and Carlos dragged him to the bus. Jo and Camille laughed at the antics the boys were doing as they were shoving each other. Camille and Jo waked into the Palmwoods and went out to the pool. They sat down in the tent and Camille looked at Jo who was daydreaming.

"Girl talk." Camille said with a smile. She knew that it was about Kendall by the look in her eyes.

"Doesn't Kendall look older?" Jo asked. Camille knew that wasn't what she was thinking but she answered Jo's question regardless.

"Yea the facial hair finally makes him look mature." Camille joked but noticed that Jo still wasn't really responding. "Okay Jo what's really on your mind?"

"When I kissed Kendall it got really intimate. Like if you guys weren't there, I think we would have had sex on the ground." Jo said with a blush. Camille just laughed loudly. "Camille..." Jo whined

"I'm sorry Jo but how long has it taken you to notice that you and Kendall have sexual tension?" Camille said with a smirk. When Jo blushed, that's when Camille got her answer. "Wait you never noticed?"

"No I mean was I suppose to?" Jo asked. Camille smacked her palm against her forehead. Sometimes she forgot that Jo was a blonde.

"Wow Jo I'm shocked. You can't tell by the way he looks at you? Or the way he kisses you? He wants you badly. You got lucky." Camille explained.

"How did I get lucky?" Jo asked.

"Because he's actually waiting instead of forcing on you or cheating on you." Camille stated. Jo looked at her to explain more. "I mean he could be like James." Jo shuddered at the thought. James and Rachel had been going out for a three moths and they were already going at it like bunnies. Jo even remembered walking in on them at a party. She'll never forget that.

"So then what?" Jo asked. Camille shrugged looking down at her nails then looking back up at her.

"You can sleep with him. You're not a virgin so the nervousness can go away." Camille said. "I think I need a manicure."

"Camille this serious stay with me. I can't sleep with Kendall." Jo stated crossing her arms. Camille rolled her eyes. She heard this story to many times. "I want to wait till I'm married because then it would be true."

"Jo you're not a virgin."

"I know that and I regret ever losing it."

"And who said you won't marry Kendall?" Camille asked with a smirk. Jo blushed and looked down.

"I knew I should of never told you about the dream." Jo muttered. Camille laughed loudly attracting people's attention. Camille quieted down and looked at Jo.

"Jo you love him so why are you scared?" Camille asked seriously. Jo looked down tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." Jo said softly. Camille reached over the table and grabbed Jo's hand.

"I promise you. Kendall won't hurt you. He loves you too much to do that to you Jo. I've known for a while and Kendall isn't like that John kid you told me about from your place." Camille said nicely. Jo sighed hearing the kid's name that she hated for the life of her.

Her and John were childhood buddies that started dating two years before Jo left Hollywood. He had taken her virginity and a couple of months after she found out that he had been cheating on her the entire time they were dating. Jo had never been so heartbroken in her life. To top it all he had given her a STD. That's why when Jo came to Hollywood she lied to Kendall about having a boyfriend because she didn't want to go through the pain again. But she was glad when Kendall didn't give up on her because now she was very happy with him.

"I don't know Camille. I feel like sleeping together would ruin what we have." Jo said finally speaking the truth. Camille squeezed her hand lightly.

"If anything it should make it stronger. But it's okay, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm sure Kendall will understand." Camille stated. Suddenly Camille's phone went off. Camille checked it and it was a text from Logan.

_Come hang out with me :)- L_

Camille texted back a simple okay and looked back at Jo who was lost in her thoughts again.

"Well Jo I'm going to leave the decision up to you." Camille said while getting up. Jo also stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Logan wants to hang out so I'm going."

"What ever happened to sisters over misters?" Jo asked with a smile. Every time she ditched Camille for Kendall, Camille always said that. Camille shot Jo a dirty look.

"Shut up. Plus I'm doing a favor for you because Kendall is going to be up in 2J all sweaty from the work he just did and probably jerking off to a picture of you. So get your booty moving so you can help your man out." Camille said with a big smile. Jo shook her head trying to get the image of Kendall doing that.

"Shut up Camille and go to Logan." Jo said pushing her away. Camille only laughed as she walked out of Jo's sight. Jo sat down trying to collect her thoughts. What Camille had told her plus the kiss earlier was making her head spin. There was only one thing she could do. She had to talk with Kendall.

* * *

Jo stood outside of 2J wondering what to do. She didn't know how to approach Kendall about this. She was just going to improvise. She knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Kendall opened the door only having a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey babe." Kendall said leaning down to give Jo a peck. He opened the door wider to let her in. Jo was trying to control her hormones that were screaming for her to jump him. His chest was defined with a little patch of hair growing in the middle. Her eyes trailed downwards past his six pack and looked at the v-cut of his hip and line of hair trailing downwards to where Jo's imagination took over.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be right back." Kendall said. Jo nodded her head but Kendall's words didn't even connect with her brain as she was still imagining what was under the towel.

_'Jo calm down. You only came to talk to him.'_

**'Fuck talking Jo. Just jump his bones. He won't have any problems.'**

Jo knew she was going crazy when she heard the two voices in her head tell her what to do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. It worked and Jo relaxed into the couch. Kendall came back out in cargo shorts and a wife beater.

"Isn't that James' wife beater?" Jo asked. Kendall shrugged as he sat down next to Jo. Jo got a whiff of his scent as he put an arm around her. It was natural with a splash of some kind of fruit. Jo could never get sick of that smell.

"I guess. All our stuff got mixed together so whatever." Kendall said with a small smile. Jo also loved Kendall's dimples which were perfect to her. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Can we talk?" Jo asked meekly. Kendall's eyes got wide as he started thinking about what he did.

"I didn't do anything wrong Jo." Kendall said softly. Jo laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Not like that you big dofus." Jo said with a smile.

"Hey I'm not a dofus." Kendall protested. Jo smiled brightly as a plan came to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Jo said as she climbed into Kendall's lap, straddling him. Kendall raised an eyebrow but he didn't question anything.

"Yea I'm positive. I'm to cool to be a dofus." Kendall said cockily. Jo rolled her eyes as she shifted towards Kendall near his center. Kendall gulped as she shifted her hips and came in contact with his private parts. Jo looked him in the eyes and saw the love that he had for her. She also saw the pent up lust in his eyes too and she knew hers mirrored his eyes. They quickly connected their lips, the kiss turning hotter by the second. Jo licked Kendall's bottom lip for access which Kendall allowed quickly. While their tongues were battling for dominance, Jo ran her hands up and down Kendall's chest, running her hands over his nipples causing him to groan. They pulled away to catch their breath.

"Jo what are we doing?" Kendall asked as Jo started kissing down his neck.

"Isn't this what you want?" Jo asked as she bit on Kendall's neck. Kendall closed his eye as he felt her tongue lick over the bruised area.

"Jo come on talk to me. Whats wrong?" Kendall asked as he gently pushed her away. Jo looked down, feeling tears come to her eyes for the second time today.

"I thought you wanted this." Jo mumbled sadly. Kendall looked at her confused. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused about everything. Jo buried her head in between Kendall's neck trying to calm herself. Kendall knew she would break soon so he just softly rubbed her back helping her calm down. Finally Jo got off Kendall's lap and sat next to him. "You ready to talk? Kendall asked sweetly. Jo looked at Kendall and smiled weakly.

"Back home before I came here, I dated this boy named John and I thought I was in love with him. We were dating for about six months before I lost my virginity to him." Jo paused trying not to cry from the memories. "We were sexually active for about another three months but I guess all perfect thing s always end. One of my friends was having sex with the entire time we were dating." Jo felt the tears fall from her eyes remembering the feeling when she caught them. Kendall pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Jo, you don't have to tell me anymore." Kendall whispered. Jo shook her head.

"I wanna tell you Kendall." Jo said. Kendall nodded and Jo continued. "When I found out, I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. When I broke up with him, I had girls come up to me and telling me that John slept with them. So I went to the clinic and I found out he gave me a STD. I was so hurt that I kinda threw myself into judo and acting. Then a couple moths later I came here and met you." Jo finished as she looked up at Kendall. Kendall got up and walked towards his room. Jo sat there shocked and hurt more than ever. She was about to get up when Kendall back.

"Kendall..." Jo started but Kendall covered her mouth.

"Let me talk first." Kendall said as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Jo, I know how it feels to be hurt in the past but we're here now. I love you so much and I promise you I won't hurt you on purpose. Maybe by accident though." Kendall joked. Jo smiled, loving how sweet Kendall was being. Kendall helped Jo stand up and he kissed her sweetly. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too Kendall." Jo said softly, smiling. Kendall pulled out a box and opened it. "Kendall what is this?"

"I've been trying to think when was the right time to give you this and I think now is the right moment." Kendall said as he pulled the necklace out with a locket. Jo looked at the necklace in awe as it was real gold.

"Kendall..." But Kendall cut her off again by kissing her softly.

"I wanna give it to you. I want you to know that I'll always love you even if we aren't together at that moment." Kendall placed the necklace around her neck and smiled. It looked beautiful on her.

"Kendall I don't even know what to say." Jo said her voice full of emotion.

"You just kiss me." Kendall said with a smirk. Jo smiled and she wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Kendall pulled her closer to him and then Jo pulled away.

"Kendall I want it." Kendall looked at Jo all confused.

"I want to make love." Jo whispered. Kendall looked her in the eyes to make sure there was no regrets or anything and all he saw was love and lust.

"Are you sure Jo?" Kendall asked concerned. Jo just smiled and kissed him passionately causing Kendall to shudder slightly.

"What do you think?" Jo said with a smirk. Kendall kissed her and picked her up by her waist. Jo wrapped her legs around Kendall's torso and Kendall walked towards his room while kissing her.

* * *

"So was it good?" Camille asked. It was the day after Jo and Kendall had made love to each other and now Jo was telling Camille in her apartment. Jo blushed thinking about yesterday.

"It was amazing." Jo said with a dreamy sigh. Camille laughed at Jo's actions.

"I told you Jo. Now give me some deets. Was he well endowed?" Camille asked. Jo turned more red from Camille's question.

"Camille!" Jo said embarrassed. Camille laughed as she got up and sat on the bed with Jo.

"I was just kidding Jo. I can tell he's big already." Camille said and Jo kept on blushing. "So anyways, have you opened the locket Kendall gave you?"

"Oh no I didn't. Thanks for reminding me." Jo said as she took the necklace off her neck. She opened the locket and she saw a picture of her and Kendall kissing. She remembered Carlos taking that picture after her and Kendall had a big fight. She smiled softly as she read the words in the locket.

_'This may not be a promise ring but I promise to treat you like the queen you deserve to be for the rest of my life. Love Kendall.'_

Jo teared up a little and Camille moved in to read.

"Wow he must really care for you?" Camille said after she read the passage in the locket. Jo nodded as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"I'm so lucky to be with him." Jo said and Camille agreed with her. They both laid down on the bed and continued talking about things but in the back of Jo's mind she was thinking about Kendall the entire time.

* * *

**A/N- Another oneshot for all you readers**

**Hope you guys enjoy it**


	7. Hurt

**A/N-Hey everybody. I've been planning this oneshot for awhile but I had writers block for a little so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jo tried slamming the door but Kendall caught the door. She quickly moved to the other side of her apartment, glaring at Kendall. Kendall stood there staring back at her not backing down.

"What's your problem Jo?" Kendall asked calmly. Jo sighed angrily, glaring even harder at Kendall.

"Don't act like you don't know Kendall." Jo spat at Kendall. Kendall flinched a little before regaining his composure.

"Well I don't so why don't you explain to me?" Kendall said calmly, leaning against the door. Jo sneered pacing back and forth trying to calm her anger. When she looked at Kendall and saw how calm he was acting, her anger flared.

"You...you beat up my boyfriend." Jo yelled at Kendall. Kendall smirked a little, before going back into his emotionless state. "Why the hell would you even do that Kendall?"

"He was a douche." Kendall said calmly. Jo walked up to Kendall staring up into his face angrily.

"Oh yea so that makes it fucking perfect. Kendall thinks a guy's a douche so let him beat him up." Jo said sarcastically. "How come you don't beat up James? Isn't he a douche?" Jo sneered. Kendall growled finally letting emotion show on his face. Jo stared into his green eyes seeing anger, disappointment, and...something she couldn't identify.

"Don't bring my friends into this shit." Kendall said angrily. Jo laughed darkly in Kendall's face.

"Sometimes I don't fucking get you Kendall. One minute your my chill best friend then the next minute your beating up my boyfriend for no fucking reason." Jo said calmly. Kendall shook his head.

"He was fucking cheating on you Jo!" Kendall yelled, his green eyes full of anger, "You love a guy who keeps shoving his dick up different girls every fucking night!" Kendall yelled. Jo slapped Kendall hard in the face.

"Don't ever say that shit again!" Jo shouted in his face. Kendall gripped his face and his eyes filled with hurt.

"I was trying to protect you Jo. I'm sick and tired of watching him screw you over." Kendall said softly. Kendall looked down and shook his head. "The shit I do for you Jo." Kendall said sadly as he walked out of her apartment. Jo watched Kendall leave and she felt the tears coming to her eyes. _'We'll be okay tomorrow'_ Jo thought as she shut her door.

* * *

Jo woke up the next morning and immediately grabbed her phone hoping to see a text message from Kendall. She saw that she had four new messages.

_James: yo wat happened between u & Kendall? Cus he's all bummed out & shit_

_Logan: Kendall seemed kinda mad. Are you and him okay?_

_Camille: call me as soon as possible_

_John: babe we need to talk._

Jo sighed softly as she called her boyfriend, John. John and her had been dating ever since Jo first came to the Palmwoods. Everyone seem to dislike him especially Kendall but she never took it seriously.

"Hello?" John answered sounding so broken up.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Jo asked softly. He had taken a bad beating from Kendall, almost going unconscious if James didn't pull Kendall off of him.

"I feel like shit. Actually I wanted to talk you about yesterday." John said.

"Yea what about it?" Jo asked softly trying to not sound nervous. She heard John sigh into the phone and she was expecting the worst.

"Choose between me or Kendall because I can't deal with his bullshit anymore." John said calmly. Jo was shocked when he said that. She couldn't choose between them, it was literally impossible.

"I can't do that John. Kendall was one of my first friends when I came to L.A." Jo said softly.

"Well I can't take it anymore Jo. Either it's me or Kendall. I'll be expecting your answer by 3. Bye." John said and he hung up. Jo had tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to do. She needed to go talk to Kendall. She freshened up quickly and ran to 2J. She knocked on the door hoping Kendall would answer the door. Kendall opened the door, his calm demeanor quickly disappearing at the sight of Jo.

"What do you want Jo?" Kendall said sullenly.

"Can we talk please? In private?" Jo said quietly. Kendall sighed softly stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kendall asked curiously.

"This morning I called John," Jo said noticing Kendall rolling his eyes after hearing John's name. "And he told me to choose between you and him."

"What? The balls of this kid. You're obviously not choosing him right?" Kendall asked. Jo looked down and Kendall stood there knowing what was coming next.

"No I came to tell you that I choose him." Jo said sadly as she looked up at Kendall. She held her breath when she saw the raw emotions on Kendall's face. Kendall started chuckling.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Kendall questioned. He shook his head his bangs falling into his eyes. "Have a nice life Jo." Kendall said softly as he opened the door and walked back into the apartment. Jo felt tears come to her eyes. She thought that letting go of Kendall would be the easier choice but she felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces. She was regretting her choice.

* * *

Kendall walked into the apartment, his heart breaking every step he took away from Jo. _'I officially hate love.' _Kendall thought miserably as he ignored everyone and went straight to his room. He jumped into his bed, face in his pillow as he sighed loudly into his pillow. _'Maybe I shouldn't have fucked up her little boyfriend's face.' _Kendall thought darkly. He then remembered the reason why he beat up John and he felt anger run through his body.

_Flashback_

_Kendall kissed the girl he was dancing with. He couldn't remember her name, either it was Casey or Clara something like that. Ever since Jo got with John, Kendall kinda got a player status because he wanted to forget his feelings for Jo. His status wasn't as bad as James though. The girl giggled as Kendall kissed down her neck. They heard someone come down the hallway and they hid in the shadows to see who it was. Kendall saw two people, a boy and a girl. Kendall told the girl to be quiet as he walked down the hallway and he almost blew his cover when he saw who it was it was Jo's boyfriend, John making out with a girl against the wall. He stood there knowing it was too dark for John or the girl to see him as he listened to them speak._

"_John what if your girlfriend sees us?" the girl spoke as he kissed down her neck._

"_She'll never find us trust me. She's too stupid to even come back here." John said before he kissed her. Kendall felt his blood boil when he heard the stuff they were talking about. Before Kendall lost host his temper, he needed to tell Jo. He walked out of the hallway ignoring the girl he was making out with and scanned the party. He saw Jo sitting down with Camille and he walked over there._

"_Hey Kendall. You like the party?" Camille asked. Kendall glanced at her before looking at Jo._

"_Yea I like it. Jo can I talk to you bout something?" Kendall asked. Jo looked at Camille before she got up and walked with Kendall outside._

"_Whats up?" Jo asked curiously. _

"_Jo you need to break up with John." Kendall said somberly._

"_And why the hell would I do that?"_

"_I don't wanna tell you. He should tell you himself."_

"_What are you talking about Kendall?"_

"_Yea what are you talking about?" A new voice joined the conversation. Kendall glared harshly at John as he put an arm around Jo. Kendall felt the rage that he was trying to control reach a new level._

"_You know what I'm fucking talking about. In the fucking hallway." Kendall literally growled out. John eyes widened in shock but he quickly gained his composure. Kendall noticed. Jo looked between the two guys confused about the exchange._

"_What were you doing in the hallway anyways?" John sneered. _

"_Don't try to turn shit back on me John. You clearly know what the fuck I'm talking about and you better tell Jo right now before I fucking tell her!" Kendall yelled his face turning red from anger. John smirked seeing how angry Kendall was getting._

"_Fine I'll tell her," John turned to Jo, "Kendall is in love with you." John said smugly. That did it for Kendall as he tackled John to the ground. John punched Kendall in the face but that only made Kendall even madder. He straddled John and started punching his face in. James who saw the exchange from the tree he talking some girl under, quickly ran over to the fight. He grabbed Kendall by the waist and pulled him up, holding tight when Kendall tried to escape from his grip. John laid on the ground groaning from the pain. Jo helped him sit up and Jo glared at Kendall._

"_Get the hell outta here Kendall." Jo said angrily. Kendall rolled his eyes and James let him go. Kendall turned to leave but in an instant he went and kicked John right in the ribs. James quickly ran to stop Kendall but Kendall just shook his head and walked away from Jo and John. James got on his knees to help John up._

"_I'll talk to Kendall later." James said as he helped John to his feet. Jo shook her head, not wanting to say anything. She wrapped her arm around John's waist and they slowly walked to the car._

_End Flashback_

Kendall flipped on to his back and looked up at the ceiling. _Well I guess I should move on if she wants to stay with her douchebag boyfriend.' _Kendall thought as he sat up. Soon the door opened and James walked in. James sat on his bed looking at Kendall from across the room.

"What?" Kendall asked as James kept staring at him.

"Why did you beat up John yesterday? You said that you won't do anything to interfere with their relationship." James questioned. Kendall laughed slightly as he got up and walked into their closet. James followed him.

"Hey you wanna go clubbing today?" Kendall asked as he looked through his clothes.

"Yea sure but answer the question Kendall." James said sternly.

"Fine the only reason why I kicked the shit out of John was because he was cheating on Jo." Kendall said with no tone in his voice. James stared at Kendall but didn't see anything that showed he was lying.

"What? When?" James asked.

"At the party last night. He was making out with a girl in the dark hallway." James looked at Kendall shocked. He couldn't believe it. He thought John was cool dude but to cheat on your girlfriend is fucked up.

"Did you tell Jo?"

"Yea but she slapped me and today she told me she picking John over me so we aren't friends anymore." Kendall said blandly as he took the clothes that he was going to wear out of the closet. James followed feeling anger and disappointment flood throughout his body.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Wow the shit you do for her Kendall." James said as he laid down in his bed.

"That's exactly what I said yesterday to Jo." Kendall said as he grabbed his towel. "Are you going to take a shower before we leave?" James nodded. "Okay take one in Carlos and Logan's bathroom 'cause I'm going to take awhile." Kendall said as left to take a shower. James nodded as he grabbed his towel and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to the club tonight?" Jo asked as she helped John slip on his shirt. After she left 2J, she went straight to John telling him her decision. John smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Jo don't worry I'll be fine. Kendall didn't hurt me that badly." John said. Jo raised an eyebrow and John sighed. "Okay he hurt me a lot but I'm not going to let that stop me from going out. Are you gonna come?" John asked.

"No tonight is a girl's night in with Camille."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." John said and he kissed Jo softly on the lips and walked out of his apartment. Jo was about to leave but then she heard John's phone go off. She looked at and saw a text message.

_Babe where are you?- C_

Jo stared at the message trying to figure out the meaning of this. Kendall's warning came into her head while she was staring at the message.

"Babe have you seen my..." John's sentence died as he saw Jo holding his cellphone.

"John what the hell is this?" Jo asked as she showed John the text message. John quickly scanned the text and racked his brain for a lie.

"Come on babe you how it is. That's my best friend Clarissa." John lied hugging Jo tightly. Jo relaxed into him but she was still suspicious.

"Best friends calling each other babe?" Jo questioned. John rolled his eyes. It was so easy to convince Jo that he wasn't cheating on her.

"I never questioned you and Kendall's friendship." John said as he pulled away from Jo. "And look what he did to me." Jo looked away from John. He had a point with what he said.

"You're sure she's just a friend?" Jo asked one more time.

"Yea I'm positive Jo. Why don't you believe it?" John asked pretending to be hurt. Jo didn't say anything and she kissed John softly. John pulled her closer but Jo broke away before the kiss got any hotter.

"That's just a little preview for tonight." Jo whispered as she pecked his lips. John smirked. Now he was gonna get action from two girls today. He kissed her cheek and they both walked out of his apartment.

"I'll see you later babe." John said as he walked off. Jo waved but she couldn't this feeling she felt of something bad happening. She walked to Camille's apartment and knocked on the door. Camille opened up the door and hugged Jo tightly. Jo walked in saying hi to Camille's dad and they walked into Camille's room.

"Okay get ready we're going out tonight." Camille said excitedly as she went in her closet and started throwing clothes around.

"What? I thought we were chilling here watching moves and shit." Jo said as she grabbed some of Camille's clothes to look at for Camille

"Yea we were but then I found out that the boys were going out clubbing today." Camille said excitedly. "I wanna try to get back with Logan today." Jo rolled her eyes. Logan and Camille were the most confusing couple in the world.

"Didn't you break up with him?" Jo asked. Camille came out with a short red dress.

"Yea but now I want him back because I miss him." Camille stated as she went back into her closet to find some heels.

"How do you even know he's going clubbing tonight?" Jo asked as she dodged some of the shoes that were being thrown across the room.

"Well I was creeping on twitter and Carlos tweeted saying that it was boy's night out because Kendall needed some cheering up." Camille said as she pulled out matching red heels from her closet. Jo kinda flinched when she heard Kendall wasn't happy.

"So how did you know they were going out to the club?"

"I texted James and he told me the name of the club." Camille said as she grabbed her towel. "How bout I get you from your apartment and we can go down together looking hot?"

"Okay I guess. Which club is it?" Jo asked wondering if she was going to be going to the same club as John.

"We're going to Club Heat." Camille stated as she looked through her bureau for undergarments.

"Okay I guess I'll go get ready. I'll see you later." Jo said as she walked out of Camille's apartment. Jo quickly ran down the stairs to her apartment but then she ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going." The person sneered. Jo looked up to see Kendall with a frown on his face. Jo looked at his bare chest then looked up at Kendall.

"Sorry Kendall I wasn't watching where I was going." Jo said quietly as she looked down Kendall's body again.

"To hell you weren't." Kendall mumbled as he walked by. Jo stared at his muscular back and the two tattoos on his back. How come all of a sudden she found Kendall very attractive?

* * *

A couple hours later Camille knocked on Jo's apartment and Jo came out in a short black dress with matching black heels. Camille hugged Jo and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Damn why are you in such a rush?" Jo asked laughing at how Camille was rushing. Camille impatiently clicked the elevator button until the elevator came. Both of the girls walked into the elevator and Camille pressed the lobby button.

"I'm in a rush to get my man back." Camille said determined. Jo rolled her eyes. What was the whole point of getting back together if they were just going to break up again?

"Oh and John is at that club too." Jo said excitedly. Camille gave her a pointed look.

"The same club Kendall is at?" Camille asked. Jo rolled her eyes again once more.

"It doesn't matter Camille. The chances of Kendall finding John in the club will be slim to none." Jo said smugly as they walked out of the elevator. They walked outside to Jo's Jaguar.

"And how will you find him? Since you wanna surprise him and shit." Camille asked as she got in the passenger seat. Jo sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I always know where John goes in Club Heat." Jo stated as she pulled out of the parking lot. Camille shrugged and went back to looking at her phone. The ride was quiet and Jo pulled up to the club in ten minutes. They both got out of the car and strutted towards the club. The bouncer smiled at them and let them in and the girls chuckled at the sound of the people outside complain. The club was packed, everyone dancing drinking and having fun.

"Jo do you see Logan?" Camille yelled over the music. Jo looked over in the corner at the corner tables and saw Logan sitting down talking to a few girls. Jo pointed towards the table and Jo swore she saw fire in Camille's eyes. Camille quickly walked over to the table, ditching Jo. Jo rolled her eyes as she went to the bar and got a drink. She saw James sitting on the couch, inappropriately touching the two girls beside him. Jo also saw Carlos dancing like crazy on the dance floor, a circle surrounding him as people were entertained by his wacky moves. Jo quickly finished her drink and went to the VIP section to find John.

"Jo? I didn't know you were coming here." Juan, John's best friend, said nervously.

"Yea I'm just here to surprise John." Jo said with a smile not noticing the nervous look on Juan's face. Juan moved out of the way and allowed Jo to go through to the VIP. Jo walked up the stairs but she took one last look at the dance floor from a higher level. There she saw him, grinding with some redhead. Her heart was hurting when she watched him glide his fingers over the skin that wasn't covered by the dress. He looked up and saw Jo standing on the stairs. He looked away, turned the girl around to face him, and started making out with her. Jo rolled her eyes trying to keep the tears from coming out. She continued climbing up the stairs and walked into the VIP room. She saw people she knew and she said hi to them and continued looking for John. Then she saw him, sitting down on the couch with a girl in his lap. His hands were placed on her ass and they were making out. Jo remembered Kendall's words and she cursed herself for falling for John's shit. She stormed over to John and pulled the girl's hair causing her to fall out of John's lap and on to the ground. John stared at Jo his eyes full of shock.

"Um hey babe." John said with a nervous smile. He looked into her brown eyes which were full of hurt and anger.

"Don't fucking hey babe me! How dare you!" Jo screamed. Everyone in the VIP room stared at Jo and John.

"Jo..."

"How long have you been fucking cheating on me?" Jo screeched. "Tell me the truth or I swear I'll fucking kill you in 36 different ways." John bowed his head down in shame.

"I've been cheating on you for two months Jo." John said quietly but loud enough for Jo to hear. Jo shaking anger and all of a sudden John was on the ground clutching his face in pain. Jo had punched him in the eye that Kendall had bruised the day before.

"You're really a piece of shit John. I can't believe I fell for your bullshit. I even told Kendall that I didn't want to be best friends just for your cheating ass." Jo shook her head." We're done John." Jo said as she walked out of the VIP room. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the anger left her and she felt wave after wave of sadness enter her body. Jo felt tears come down her face and she ran through the crowds of people out the front door of the club. Nobody seemed to notice Jo run out but one person.

* * *

The next day Jo woke up feeling worse than she did yesterday. She cried herself to sleep last night over all the mistakes she made. She especially cried over losing her friendship with Kendall. She dragged herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She saw herself and noticed that she looked like shit. She washed up a little and brushed her teeth and she walked into the kitchen. Her dad was currently in Florida helping the CSI with a case leaving her all alone. She suddenly wished that she had her dad to talk to. She made some cereal and sat down to eat it. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller id and she saw it was Camille.

"Hey Camille."

"_Jo you have to come down here!_" Camille shouted into the phone. Jo held the phone away from her ear.

"Why?"

"_Kendall...he's going crazy._" Camille said in a rush. "_He just beat the shit out of John and now he left and we don't know where he's going._" Jo grabbed her car keys and threw on a sweater.

"Okay I'm on my way." Jo said as she left her apartment. She quickly ran downstairs where everyone was gathered in a circle. Jo pushed her way to the front where she saw John lying down on the ground and Logan checking him out to see if they had to call an ambulance. James noticed that Jo was standing there and he walked over to her. "What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Kendall came down here, beat the shit out of John and just left without saying a word. We don't know what's going on with him." James said worriedly. "Do you have any idea where Kendall could of gone?" Jo thought about where Kendall could of went to when she finally thought of it. She looked at Camille who nodded at her and she smiled.

"I know exactly where he is." Jo said with a small smile. "I'll go get him." Jo said as she jumped over John to get to the lobby doors.

"What about your boyfriend?" Logan asked. Jo shrugged and she ran through the doors to the parking lot. She looked through the parking lot to see if Kendall took a car or not. After she checked and noticed that Kendall was probably walking there, she hopped in her car and drove out of the lot. She drove slowly down the road making she wouldn't drive past Kendall. About ten minutes down the road, she saw Kendall walking down the road with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Jo pulled over and pulled the window down.

"Hey Kendall do you need a ride?" Jo asked with a smile. Kendall kept on walking ignoring Jo. "Kendall please. We really gotta talk." Jo pleaded. Kendall stopped walking and faced Jo.

"If you're gonna ask if I beat up John then yes I did. Conversation over." Kendall said and he kept on walking. Jo drove next to him desperate to get him into the car.

"Kendall please. I don't wanna talk about that. I wanna talk about us." Jo said. Kendall stopped walking but he still had his back turned to Jo.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. Jo sighed in relief.

"Just come in the car and we can talk about it on the hill." Jo said softly. Kendall nodded as he went to the passenger side and got into the car. The hill was Jo and Kendall's spot where they talked about everything. They also went there to think and to comfort each other when they were sad. Jo drove towards the hill, taking glances at Kendall who was just stared outside through the window. They finally reached the bottom of the hill and they both got out. Kendall immediately started walking up the hill while Jo hung back to think about what she was going to say to Kendall. Kendall turned around and saw that Jo was still near her car.

"Hey you coming?" Kendall yelled out. Jo gulped and smiled as she ran up the hill. They both sat down on the hill that overlooked the city. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for dropping you as my best friend Kendall. I was stupid and I thought I was in love..." Jo was cut off by Kendall putting a finger to her lips. Kendall smiled at Jo slightly before it turned into a frown.

"Don't worry about it Jo. I know how it feels to be in love with someone who doesn't love you." Kendall said as he looked back at the city skyline. Jo looked at Kendall to try to figure out how Kendall was feeling but for the first time in the time she knew Kendall, she was closed out. Jo felt her heart stinging but she wasn't going to let it affect her.

"What do you mean Kendall?" Jo asked curiously. Kendall laughed slightly and continued staring at the skyline.

"Once upon a time, there was a guy named Kevin. He fell in love with his best friend Jasmine but she had a horrible boyfriend named Jonathan. Soon enough Jasmine ditched Kevin for Jonathan and Kevin was hurt. Kevin even warned her that Jonathan was bad for her but she got mad at him. A day later they all went to the club and Jasmine found out that Jonathan was cheating on her." Kendall laughed slightly as his frown deepened. "Kevin saw her run from the club and even though they weren't friends anymore, his love for her caused him to beat up Jonathan for her. A couple minutes later Jasmine apologized to Kevin and they became best friends again. But the question Kevin is always going to ask is when will Jasmine realize that the best guy for her is right in front of her?" Kendall narrated before he hung his head low. "I feel bad for Kevin. I really do." Jo stared at Kendall all confused. Finally the story started clicking in her head. The hurt Kendall had in his eyes when she told him that they weren't friends, the anger and hate Kendall had for John, and the overprotective attitude Kendall had for Jo. Jo finally got it. Kendall was in love with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jo asked quietly. Kendall shook his head not wanting to answer. Jo put a hand on Kendall's jaw and forced him to look at her. "Why Kendall?" Kendall forcefully moved her hand from his face.

"I didn't tell you 'cause you were blindsided. Whenever we hung out you always talked about guys with me like I'm your gay little best friend!" Kendall snapped. Kendall stood up, the anger running though his veins. "If I tell you now, your just gonna play with my feelings. I'm not going through that anymore. I'm tired of it." Kendall said tiredly. "I'm tired of loving you everyday, knowing that you would never love me back. I'm tired of dreaming about being with you but when I wake up and get hit with reality, the pain gets worse." Kendall turned around, his back facing Jo. "I'm tired of wishing for something I'll never get." Kendall sighed softly. "Goodbye Jo." Kendall whispered as he walked down the hill. Jo can only stare at Kendall's retreating figure as he walked away. Jo finally felt the pain as soon as Kendall was gone.

"What if I told you that I love you too?" Jo whispered into the wind. Jo felt the tears stream down her face and soon enough she started sobbing into her hands. Jo had made a big mistake and it cost her a potential lover and her best friend. As she continued crying, the wind had picked up her words and blew past Kendall. Kendall stopped in his tracks as he strained to hear the words the wind had blew past him. He wasn't able to hear it and he continued to walk on his way.

* * *

**A/N- So that's it. I was thinking that I would leave here but I already have plans for a part two to this oneshot. But I don't know if I should. What do you guys think? Should I leave it like this or create a part two? Leave me a review or pm me and tell me what y'all want. Hope y'all enjoy and leave a review if you want.**


End file.
